


Not Too Late

by GothicLitFan



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Presa Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLitFan/pseuds/GothicLitFan
Summary: Alvin wasn't too late to grab Presa's hand.





	Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I have played Tales of Xillia but not the Jude playthrough so I haven't actually seen the deaths of Presa and Agria. But I do know it happens so please forgive the inaccuracies of the setting. I just liked the idea of a Alvin x Presa fic.

The ship shook as it began to break apart under their feet. The ship shook as it began its descent. Everyone held on with all their strength. Their enemies were not quite so fortunate. Presa and Agria felt the floor give out from under them and they began to fall.

The others watched in horror as they began to fall. Jude and the others froze as they watched helplessly. They couldn’t believe that they were about to watch them fall. Leia hugged Elise and made her turn away from the sight.

It was all happening so quickly. Yet time seemed to have slowed down.

Alvin watched in horror as he watched the woman who still had his heart begin to fall to her death. Whatever shrivelled up remains of his heart were left shattered at thought of losing her. It was easy to lose her and know she was out in the world. It would be devastating to lose her for good.

He moved without thinking.

Presa felt the ground disappear from beneath her and felt the ominous drop in her stomach. She was ready for death. So much had happened, and so little of it good that she was prepared. Had been prepared for a long time. She had always felt like she was on borrowed time and now her time had run out.

But then she stopped falling.

Looking up she saw the last person she expected. Al.

Her heart gave a slight flutter at his touch and she cursed herself for her treacherous heart.

“What are you doing?!” She asked, exasperated. Alvin hung precariously on the jagged edge of the platform. He held onto her shoulder with all his might.

“Saving your life.” He answered through gritted teeth. He could feel his grip slipping and his hand begin to cramp. The ship gave a sudden shudder and his grip slipped a little.

“Don’t you dare let go!” He said as he tried to pull Presa up. As he did so he felt himself begin to slip. Presa could see what was about to happen and relaxed her grip.

“Let me go.”

Alvin’s grip tightened, “No.”

“Al. You have to let me go. This platform won’t support us both.”

Alvin shook his head. He had lost his father a long time ago. He had lost Presa once and now he had lost his mother and his friends in quick succession. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lose her permanently.

“Al, you’ll die too if you don’t let go.”

Her treacherous heart shook at the thought of his death. While there had been many occasions where she had imagined it, she couldn’t accept it. Not now it was an actual possibility. How could she? How can anyone watch the person they love die?

“Well, at least you can say I got what I deserved. I can say I died trying to do something good.” Alvin gave a slight chuckle that came out more as a puff of air than an actual laugh. He tried to pull her up again and slipped once more.

The ship continued to shudder and they both knew it was only a matter of time before they both fell.

Alvin began to ship further when he felt someone grab him from behind. He was pulled back into safer ground but never let go of Presa’s hand. He turned and looked at who had saved him. Surprised yet not to see Jude and Leia pulling him back. Rowan, Elise and Milla stood a short distance away watching the scene.

Once both had pulled further inward the awkward silence began.

“Uhh, thanks.”

“No problem.” Came the equally awkward reply.

Presa watched the scene. She was intrigued by these people that could bring out an almost bashful side of Alvin. She wondered how else they had affected him. So intrigued in the scene in front of her she didn’t notice anything strange until someone interrupted the silence.

“Hey, look! They’re holding hands!” Teepo yelled obnoxiously breaking the silence.

Presa and Alvin looked down at their hands and noticed they were still clinging to each other. They briefly looked at each other before letting go.

Alvin stood up and extended his hand to her. She took it and pulled herself up. As she stood up she did something she knew she would regret. She looked at Alvin for only a brief moment before leaning forward. She then pressed their lips together.

She felt him first stiffen in surprise then relax and kiss back. She pulled away for a few seconds before she did something else she would regret.

“Thanks for the rescue, Al.”

With that she sauntered off. She quickly looked back over her shoulder to see that Alvin had lifted his fingers to his lips. She left the scene content with her actions. Even if her beating heart told her she had just opened Pandora’s Box and now she would want more.

Alvin stood shocked as did everyone else. But for different reasons. It had been a long time since he had kissed those lips. He would never admit it but there had been nights where he had dreamed of their time together. He had missed her and regretted snitching on her. By the time those feelings had surfaced it had already been too late. The deed had been done and they were separated. Forever as far as he had known.

He put his arm down and smirked. His own heart beat fast and he couldn’t help but wonder if they survived this, if they could have another chance.


End file.
